Destiny
by tytha239
Summary: Takdir yang menyatuhkan kita dan takdir pula yang memisahkan kita. Eomma, aku menyayangi kalian. Biarkan aku egois sekali saja Eomma. Aku ingin kau merasakan seperti apa itu perasaan tidak diakui tapi sepertinya itu sulit karena kau adalah orang yang selalu dipuja orang. Jadi aku hanya akan membuatmu merasakan penyeselan seumur hidupmu, hingga kau merasa ingin mengubah takdir.


Takdir yang menyatuhkan kita dan takdir pula yang memisahkan kita. Eomma..Appa, aku menyayangi kalian. Biarkan aku egois sekali saja Eomma. Aku ingin kau merasakan seperti apa itu perasaan tidak diakui tapi sepertinya itu sulit karena kau adalah orang yang selalu dielu-elukan orang. Jadi aku hanya akan membuatmu merasakan penyeselan seumur hidupmu, hingga kau merasa ingin mengubah takdir itu kembali.

DESTINY

"Di-dingin hyu-ng." suara itu sedikit bergetar dan pelan namun terdengar jelas digelapnya malam

"Hyung akan memelukmu Quixian... ini pake jaket hyung." Kyuhyun dengan cepat melepaskan jaketnya yang mulai dipenuhi noda darah. Ditutupnya tubuh bagian atas adiknya. Memeluknya seakan orang lain akan memisahkan mereka berdua. Berharap dingin yang menyerang sang adik menghilang. Meski kenyataannya ia sendiri bisa saja mati membeku dengan udara dingin Korea yang sudah memasuki musim dingin sejak satu bulan lalu.

"Shit!" Kyuhyun mengumpat ketika dilihatnya ponsel miliknya menunjukan layar berwarna hitam. Ponselnya mati dan itu sangat buruk. Ia sudah meminta bantuan dari dua puluh menit yang lalu. Tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda mereka akan muncul. Apa sejauh itukah lokasi mereka? Setahunya, ia dan Quixian belum melakukan setengah perjalanan menuju CK dan seharusnya dua puluh menit sangat cukup membuat bantuan yang dihubunginya tiba. Tapi kenapa mereka lama sekali?. Diliriknya Bugati Veyron yang terparkir manis tak jauh dari posisinya. Mobil itu rusak, hampir tidak berbentuk lagi.

"Quixian... Hyung mohon padamu... bertahanlah. Mereka akan tiba... mereka akan segera tiba. Kau dengar itu?"

Kyuhyun menatap wajah adiknya dengan perasaan panik. Tangannya gemetaran antara dingin dan ketakutan yang melingkupinya. Wajah adiknya sudah dipenuhi dengan darah. Sangat kontras dengan kulitnya yang semakin memucat. Kepanikan semakin melanda Kyuhyun ketika didapatinya sang adik mulai menyembunyikan kedua onyxnya yang mirip dengan milik Kyuhyun.

"YA! CHO QUIXIAN... kau tidak boleh menutup matamu...kau dengar? Hyung perintahkan untuk tidak menutup matamu Quixian!"

"A-aku me-ngantuk hyu-ng...i-ijink-an ak-u... ti-dur sebentar sa-ja." Setelah mengucapkan kalimatnya dengan terbata-bata Quixian langsung memejamkan matanya. Tidak menghiraukan printah Kyuhyun.

"Ania! Hyung tidak akan mengijinkannya. Kau dengar? Hyung tidak mengijinkanmu tidur meski itu hanya sebentar." Dipukulnya pipi chabi sang adik dengan gusar namun ia tidak mendapatkan respon apapun. "Hei Cho... hiks...hiks." Kyuhyun mengeluarkan isakan yang sedari tadi ditahannya. "Buka matamu Quixian hiks... Hyung akan lakukan apapun hiks... jika kau membuka matamu sekarang."

"Aku hanya... me-nutup mata se-ben-tar hyung... jang-an mena-ngis...seperti a-aku akan per-gi saja. Hyung... sa-ngat jelek ketika mena-ngis." Ia menghentikan kalimatnya mengais oxygen sejenak. Tangan lemahnya terangkat mengusap wajah hyungnya. "Hyung ha-rus baha-gia. Aku...ak-u ingin bibir... ini sela-lu tersenyum." Kemudian tangannya turun tepat didada Kyuhyun. "Aku ti-dak pernah... pergi hyung... bukankah aku selalu ada disini? Hyung harus menjaga eomma dan appa untukku, arraso!"

Tangan Quixian terkulai lemas begitu ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Quixian... !" Panggil Kyuhyun ketika tidak mendapat pergerakan apapun dari adiknya lagi. "Quixian lihatlah...hyung sudah tersenyum." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Buka matamu Quixian! Hiks Bagaimana...hiks...kau bisa melihat senyum hyung jika kau menutup matamu? Jaebal... jangan lakukan ini... hiks buka matamu Quixian. Hyung mohon... hyung selalu memberikan apapun yang kau mau. Jadi sekarang hyung ingin kali ini saja... kali ini saja Quixian kau yang memenuhi permintaan hyung. Hanya kau yang hyung miliki. Hanya kau...! bagaimana hyung bisah bahagia jika kau tidak ada disamping hyung?" Kyuhyun terus merancau sambil memeluk erat tubuh tak bernyawa sang adik. Hilang sudah imagenya yang terkenal sebagai ketua geng yang paling ditakuti dikampusnya. Ia seperti anak kecil yang menangis meraung-raung karena ditinggal sang eomma. Ia lebih memilih dihajar sampai mati oleh musuh-musuhnya daripada harus merasakan semua ini. Sungguh ini sangat sulit untuknya.

"Tuan muda Kyuhyun." Zhoumi sahabat sekaligus pengawal pribadi Kyuhyun mendekat. Ia sudah tiba sejak lima menit yang lalu. Dan semua yang terjadi selama itu terekam jelas dimemorinya. Kyuhyun yang ia tahu adalah orang yang kuat dan tidak mudah dijatuhkan. Tidak pernak sekalipun ia melihatnya menangis. Bahkan ketika nenek dan kakeknya yang mengalami kecelakaan pesawat hingga meninggal. Kyuhyun tidak meneteskan air mata. Tapi kini? ia seperti bendah rapuh yang akan hancur jika disentuh.

"Zhoumi hyung"

"Mian aku terlambat Kyu. Aku-"

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, bisahkah? ah ani kau harus berjanji hyung. Jangan pernah meninggalkanku sendiri... aku benci sendiri... cukup halmoni, haraboji dan Quixian yang pergi. Kau tidak boleh...hyung harus tetap disampingku."

Meskipun kalimat Kyuhyun terdengar seperti sebuah permohonan dan perasaan takut. tapi Zhoumi bisah melihat dengan jelas. Wajah Kyuhyun datar tanpa ekspresi bahkan nadanya terkesan dingin dan menusuk dipendengaran zhoumi.

Zhoumi ingat, ketika Kyuhyun terus menghubunginya sampai lima kali dan mengiriminya sebuah pesan yang cukup membuatnya mematung sesaat. Karena panik ia dengan cepat melajukan Ferari merah milik Kyuhyun yang dipinjamnya untuk mengunjungi eommanya. Jarak antara tempatnya dan Kyuhyun mambutuhkan waktu tempuh sekitar tiga puluh menit, ditambah dengan musim dingin yang melanda seluruh daerah Korea Selatan ia yakin akan mumbuatnya sedikit kesulitan untuk tiba dengan cepat. Apalagi salju sudah menumpuk dimana-mana.

Zhoumi mendial nomor salah satu pengawal, Berniat memintah bantuan. Namun kemudian ia mengumpati sesorang yang dihubunginya dan langsung mematikan ponselnya. Apa-apan ini? Tidak ada yang bersedia datang untuk menolong Kyuhyun. Meski nyatanya Kyuhyun sudah meminta bantuan pada mereka juga. Dan penyebabnya hanya satu

Eommanya sendiri

Yah, eomma Kyuhyun melarang mereka untuk membantu Kyuhyun. Meski eommanya itu tahu bahwa anaknya – Kyuhyun – sedang mengalami kecelakaan. Sungguh miris.

Zhoumi tersadar dari lamunannya ketika ia mendengar suara pintu ditutup berasal dari Ferari yang tadi dikendarainya. Kyuhyun sudah memasukan tubuh Quixian didalam Ferari tersebut.

"Bawah Quixian pulang." Ucap kyuhyun sambil berjalan menjauh meninggalkan Zhoumi

"Kyuhyun-ah" Panggil Zhoumi namun tidak dihiraukan oleh Kyuhyun.

DESTINY

Heechul – eomma Kyuhyun dan Quixian - berteriak histeris ketika ia mendapati tubuh kaku anaknya – Quixian - dalam gendongan Zhoumi. Semua barang yang dijangkau oleh pandangannya sudah hancur dan berserakan dilantai. Ia menangis sambil mengucapkan sumpah serapanya pada Kyuhyun yang sekarang entah dimana. Ia yang dari awal membenci Kyuhyun, semakin membenci Kyuhyun lagi. Sedangkan Cho Hangeng - appa Kyuhyun dan Quixian - yang sedang berada di Jepang langsung kembali ke Korea begitu Donghae – pengawal pribadi Quixian – memberitahukan perihal tentang Quixian.

Dua hari kemudian setelah pemakaman Quixian. Zhoumi menemukan Kyuhyun tergeletak dijalanan dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan. Seluruh tubuhnya penuh dengan luka. Aroma alkohol menguar ditubuh Kyuhyun pertanda ia mabuk. Kyuhyun sepertinya menegak banyak minuman tidak menyehatkan tersebut. Sehingga Kyuhyun terus saja menggumamkan nama Quixian dan mengatakan ingin menyusulnya.

DESTINY

Kyuhyun terbangun ketika sinar matahari yang menembusi jendela kamarnya menerpa wajahnya. Tidak ada niatan sama sekali untuknya meski sekedar membuka mata. Dengan asal ia menarik selimutnya dan menutupi semua tubuhnya, kembali kealam mimpi.

Hangeng memasuki kamar kyuhyun dengan langkah yang dibuat sepelan mungkin. Ia tidak ingin mengganggu tidur nyenyak anaknya. Ia menduduki pinggiran tempat tidur Kyuhyun. Dipandanginya wajah Kyuhyun yang sedang tertidur.

'Apakah seberat itu Kyu?' batin Hangeng.

Ia juga merasa kehilangan seperti Heechul dan ia tidak ingin menyalahkan Kyuhyun atas semua yang terjadi seperti yang dilakukan Heechul. Karna Hangeng tahu, Kyuhyun lebih menyayangi Quixian dibandingkan siapapun. Dan tentunya Kyuhyunlah yang paling kehilangan. Apalagi Donghae mengatakan bahwa Quixianlah yang memaksa Kyuhyun untuk keluar bersamanya.

"Jangan memandangiku seperti itu." Ucap Kyuhyun dingin masih dengan memejamkan matanya.

"Mian Kyu jika appa membangunkanmu. Kau bisah instirahat lagi." Hangeng cepat-cepat berdiri. "Appa akan meminta Zhoumi untuk mengatakan pada dosenmu jika hari ini kau sakit dan tidak bisah mengikuti kelas." Ucap Hangeng lagi.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Tidak usah bertingkah seolah kau peduli padaku." Ucap Kyuhun dengan dingin. Ia bangun dari tidurnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi, tanpa memperdulikan Hangeng yang membatu ditempatnya.

Hangeng merasa terpukul dengan kalimat Kyuhyun. Namun sekali lagi, ia hanya bisah diam. Kyuhyun berhak membencinya karena ia memang bukanlah appa yang baik untuk Kyuhyun. Mungkin benar, bahwa ia selalu memenuhi segelah kebutuhan Kyuhyun. Tabungan yang selalu terisi banyak uang, kaset game, motor, bahkan mobil dengan harga fantastis yang berjejer digarasi rumah adalah milik Kyuhyun darinya. Tapi, hanya waktunya yang tidak Kyuhyun dapatkan. Ya... Hangeng sangat sulit meluangkan waktunya untuk Kyuhyun. Salahkanlah pekerjaannya yang menyita semua waktunya.

Hangeng keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun dengan diam. Ia tidak sadar jika sedari tadi Heechul melihatnya dengan tatapan yang sangat sulit diartikan.

DESTINY

Kyuhyun berjalan melewati ruang makan dengan santai. Hangeng memanggilnya untuk sarapan bersama namun Kyuhyun menanggapinya dengan cuek dan memilih untuk terus melangkahkan kakinya.

Bruk prang

Kyuhyun tersungkur di lantai marmer dan membuat guci besar yang ada disampingnya ikut pecah. Heechul yang merupakan penyebab Kyuhyun jatuh hanya diam melihat Kyuhyun. Dengan kasar Heechul menarik Kyuhyun menuju kamar miliknya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang ditarik hanya diam seolah pasra dengan perlakuan eommanya. Bahkan ia tidak meringis sedikitpun ketika luka dipergelangan tangannya diremas kuat oleh eommanya.

"Ambil semua barangmu dan pergi dari sini."

Heechul melempar barang-barang Kyuhyun. Mengacak isi lemarinya dan menghamburkannya begitu saja. Setelah puas menghancurkan kamar Kyuhyun, Heechul kembali menarik kyuhyun menuju garasi mobil.

"Karna mobil brengsekmu ini Quixianku pergi."

Heechul dengan santainya memecahkan seluruh kaca Bugati Veyron milik Kyuhyun yang baru saja selesai diperbaiki. Memukulnya terus-menerus sehingga beberapa bagian mobil tersebut kembali rusak. Belum puas dengan aksinya. Heechul menarik paksa tas Kyuhyun, mengambil PSP milik Kyuhyun dan selembar foto.

"Andwae! Kau boleh menghancurkan apapun... tapi jangan benda itu. Itu satu-satunya pemberian Quixian." Kyuhyun berlutut dan memohon dikaki Heechul. Ia tidak akan protes jika semua barangnya dihancurkan termasuk mobil koleksinya. Tapi ia tidak akan diam jika psp pemberiam Quixian juga ikut dihancurkan oleh eommanya.

Hangeng yang melihat semuanya, seolah bisu. Tidak ada satu katapun yang keluar dari mulutnya. Begitupun dengan pelayan dan pengawal yang ikut menyaksikan semuanya. Ia takut, jika ia membela Kyuhyun. Heechul akan mengamuk lebih dari ini.

"Jangan pernah menyebut nama Quixianku. dasar pembunuh. Kau membunuh Quixianku, semua ini pantas untukmu... bahkan ini belum ada apa-apanya dengan yang kau lakukan, anak sialan."

Dibantingnya psp tersebut, menginjaknya dengan brutal dan merobek foto yang menampilkan wajah tersenyum Quixian dan Kyuhyun. Tanpa memperdulikan Kyuhyun yang memohon padanya. Bahkan ia menginjak tangan Kyuhyun beberapa kali, karna Kyuhyun berusaha meraih pspnya. Heechul sudah dibutakan akan amarah yang meluap terhadap Kyuhyun. Sehingga ia lupa bahwa Kyuhyun juga anaknya sama seperti Quixian.

DESTINY

Kyuhyun mengangkat tangan kanannya seolah menggapai sesuatu diudara. Tangan kirinya ia gunakan sebagai bantal kepalanya. Saat ini ia berada diatas atap kampusnya. Tempat yang sangat jarang didatangi orang namun sangat disukai olehnya dan Quixian. Tempat dimana ia akan mendengarkan segala keluh kesa sang adik ketika ada orang yang mengganggunya. Serta tempat yang dapat membuatnya nyaman walau untuk sesaat.

Kyuhyun merasa terusik ketika ponsel miliknya bergetar. Menandakan ada satu pesan yang masuk. Dengan malas ia mengambil ponselnya di saku celananya.

**From : Eunhyuk**

**Segera kekantin Kyu. Sepertinya mereka menyebarkan gosip murahan mengenai Quixian.**

Dengan tangan terkepal erat Kyuhyun mengerang. Tanpa membalas pesan dari Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun dengan kaki jenjangnya melangkah cepat ke tempat Eunhyuk berada.

"Jangan menyebarkan gosip sembarangan Jungmo-ah. Kau tidak takut dihajar Kyuhyun sunbae karena menjelekan adiknya?"

"Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya Jay-ah. Kau tahukan, ayahku adalah seorang Kepala Polisi. Dari yang aku dengar, Quixian itu bunuh diri bukannya kecelakaan. Lihat saja, bahkan berita kematiannya dirahasiakan." Ucap jungmo sambil mengaduk jus jeruk didepannya dangan santai

"Kau benar juga." Ucap Jay membenarkan. " Tapi tetap saja, kau tidak boleh mengatakan hal ini ditempat ramai seperti ini. Bagaimana jika ada yang mengadukanmu pada Kyuhyun sunbae, eoh?" Bisik Jay kepada Jungmo yang masih sibuk mengaduk-ngaduk jusnya.

"Kau pikir aku takut padanya? Ia itu hanya menyombongkan kekuasaan orang tuanya. Ia bahkan tidak lebih dari anak manja yang masih menyusu pada eommanya. Apalagi Quixian?"

Jay melebarkan matanya ketika Kyuhyun muncul dan berdiri tepat dibelakang Jungmo. Lidahnya seakan kelu untuk berbicara. Sehingga ia tidak mampu menghentikan kalimat-kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Jungmo. Sementara penghuni kantin lainnya memilih diam dan menghentikan aktifitas mereka.

"Oh anak itu sangat lemah dan pesakitan. Kau tahu Jay-ah? Aku sebagai teman sebangkunya selalu dibuat repot oleh anak sialan itu." Jungmo terus merancau. Ia sama sekali tidak memeperhatikan perubahan mimik muka Jay yang sedang ketakutan. Karena dihadapkan dengan Kyuhyun yang memasang wajah datarnya.

"Quixian itu-"

Kalimat Jungmo terputus ketika Kyuhyun yang dengan tidak elitnya menghantam kepala Jungmo di meja. Mengakibatkan Jungmo mengerang kesakitan. Jus yang sedari tadi diaduknya sudah terjatuh dan menyebabkan banyaknya pecahan gelas yang berserakan dilantai.

"Wae? Kenapa berhenti? Lanjutkan kalimatmu itu." Ucap Kyuhyun datar. Semua penghuni kantin tidak ada yang berani mengeluarkan suara. Mereka tahu betul siapa itu Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun, namja dengan perawakan menawan yang didukung dengan hidung mancung, mata bulat, dan memiliki kulit pucat yang sangat kontras dengan warna rambutnya. Serta berbadan tinggi adalah ketua dari geng yang paling ditakuti seluruh penghuni kampus. Bukan hanya itu, ia juga merupakan anak dari Cho Heechul. Pemilik kampus ditempat mereka menimba ilmu. Hal ini semakin membuat Kyuhyun sangat disegani, baik itu oleh seluruh mahasiswa maupun dosen. Ia bahkan sudah berulang kali membuat mangsanya masuk rumah sakit dan Menahannya yang sedang mengamuk sama saja dengan mengantarkan nyawa dengan suka rela

Merasa tidak mendapatkan respon dari Jungmo. Kyuhyun kembali menghantam kepalanya dimeja dan menghempaskan tubuh Jungmo kedinding. Ditendangnya perut Jungmo, sehingga membuat Jungmo memuntahkan dara segar.

"Berani-beraninya kau mengatai adikku. Kau tahu? dikampus ini...bagi siapapun yang mengganggu atau mengatai Quixian. Maka hukumannya adalah mati."

Kyuhyun kembali menendang perut Jungmo. Mendaratkan bogem mentah tepat diwajah Jungmo berkali-kali. Jungmo yang mulai susah menjaga keseimbangannya, terjatuh dilantai. Sedangkan Kyuhyun? Ia sama sekali tidak memeperdulikan hal tersebut dan kembali menghajar Jungmo. Ia seperti menjadikan Jungmo sebagai pelampiasan atas semua yang terjadi

Eunhyuk yang sedari tadi menonton aksi Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak berani menghentikan Kyuhyun. Ia sedikit menyesal karena melaporkan perihal Jungmo pada Kyuhyun. Ia sering melihat Kyuhyun menghajar orang. Namun ia baru kali ini melihat Kyuhyun begitu beringas. Kyuhyun seperti singa kelaparan yang sedang memburu mangsanya.

"Sudah Kyu"

Eunhyuk merasa lega ketika Changmin datang dan langsung menahan tangan Kyuhyun. Namun dengan muda Kyuhyun menepis tangan Changmin dan kembali menghajar Jungmo. Merasa usaha yang dilakukannya sia-sia. Changmin dengan gerakan cepat menarik Kyuhyun, memutar tubuh Kyuhyun menghadapnya, kemudian Changmin menyambungkan earphone miliknya pada ponsel Kyuhyun dan memasangkannya ditelinga Kyuhyun. Membiarkan Kyuhyun mendengar sebuah lagu yang diyakininya dapat membuat Kyuhyun tenang.

Benar saja, perlahan wajah kyuhyun berubah teduh. Amarahnya entah menguap kemana. Dan semua itu hanya karna satu orang. Quixian, dialah yang dapat membuat Kyuhyun tenang. Bahkan hanya dengan mendengarkan suaranya saja. Ajaib memang, namun seperti itulah mereka.

Melihat Kyuhyun mulai tenang. Changmin langsung menyuruh Jay mengantar Jungmo kerumah sakit.

"Dan kau Kyu" Seru Changmin yang masih berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun. "Kau sudah melewatkan satu jadwal, Hyungku sudah menghubungiku seperti orang gila. Kuharap kau tidak melakukannya lagi kali ini." Ucapnya lagi dengan wajah serius yang tidak ingin dibantah.

Melihat Kyuhyun yang enggan beranjak dari tempatnya. Changmin berinisiatif menarik Kyuhyun. Namun pergerakan terhenti ketika Kyuhyun bersuara. "Aku lelah Changmin-ah."

"Baiklah aku tidak akan memaksamu. Tapi ingat, ini adalah hal terakhir yang Quixian lakukan untukmu."

DESTINY

Kyuhyun dan Changmin duduk diam tanpa ada niatan bagi mereka untuk saling bergurau atau hanya sekedar melakukan obrolan ringan. Dikepala Changmin terus terngiang-ngiang percakapan Kyuhyun danYunho beberapa menit yang lalu.

"**Aku sudah melakukan pemeriksaan beberapa kali, tapi hasilnya-"**

"**Kanker otak stadium tiga, Iyakan Hyung?" Ucapan Kyuhyun memotong kalimat Yunho**

'Kanker otak?' dua kata itu Changmin ucapkan berulang didalam hatinya. Mereka sudah bertemu dengan Yunho, Hyung Changmin. Dan lima menit yang lalu, Yunho pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua diruangannya. Dengan alasan bahwa ia harus mengecek kondisi pasien yang ditanganinya. Ya, Changmin dan Kyuhyun sekarang berada Dirumah Sakit Seoul. Ketika diparkiran kampus, Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menghalangi mobil Changmin yang hendak keluar dari parkiran. Dan masuk kedalam mobilnya tanpa permisi. Sedangkan Changmin, meski hatinya bersorak ria. Ia memilih diam dan menjalankan mobilnya ke Rumah Sakit Seoul.

"Ini bukan akhir dari segalanya Kyu." Ucap Changmin, membuka pembicaraan. Suaranya bergetar seakan ia sedang menahan tangis. Diremasnya kuat-kuat kertas yang tadi ia rampas ditangan Kyuhyun. Ia tidak berani memandang wajah kyuhyun.

"Kau keliru Min. Ini memang akhir bagiku." Jawab Kyuhyun, matanya memandang lurus kedepan. Kyuhyun sangat tenang seolah ia memang sangat menantikan akhir hidupnya. Dan Changmin tidak suka hal itu

Kyuhyun bangun dari duduknya dan berjalan meninggalkan Changmin yang masih terdiam ditempatnya. Ia melewati lorong rumah sakit dengan badan tegap. Menunjukan bahwa ia tidak apa-apa, ia bukan pesakitan yang nyawanya bisah melayang kapan saja. Ingatannya berputar kewaktu sebulan yang lalu.

Flashback

Quixian membawanya kerumah sakit dengan paksa karena ia selalu merasakan pusing. Hingga membuat kepalanya serasa ingin pecah. Meski sudah menolak, namun Kyuhyun tetaplah Kyuhyun yang tidak akan bisah menolak permintaan sang adik. Apapun itu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut kearah Quixian ketika sang adik menanyakan hasil pemeriksaannya. Ia mengaku bahwa pusingnya hanya karena kurang tidur dan kelelahan. Kertas yang tadinya ia terima dari dokter. Sudah ia robek kecil-kecil dan membuangnya ditempat sampah. Takut jika adiknya itu menanyakan kertas tersebut. dan mengetahui penyakit yang sebenarnya. Sudah cukup adiknya itu tahu bahwa ia mengidap pneumotoraks. Sehingga membuatnya harus bolak balik rumah sakit untuk melakukan cek up. ia tidak ingin adiknya lebih cemas lagi jika tahu bahwa ia mengidap penyakit mematikan dan sudah memasuki stadium tiga.

Flashback and

DESTINY

Waktu sudah menujukan pukul sembilan malam. Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya dengan malas kedalam rumah. Setelah dari rumah sakit tadi, ia pergi ke Mirotik bar. Karena ada anak buahnya yang mengatakan bahwa musuh mereka baru saja menghajar teman mereka dan menantang Kyuhyun. Setelahnya, Kyuhyun pergi ke Dream House - sebuah panti asuhan – menemui Shin ajumma serta anak-anak panti.

Belum sampai tiga langkah Kyuhyun memasuki rumah. Eommanya sudah mendorongnya hingga terjatuh kelantai.

"Kau! Apa tidak cukup membunuh Quixianku, ha? Sekarang kau juga ingin membunuh anak dari tuan Kim dasar iblis. Kau benar-benar anak pembawa sial. Kau tahu? Dari dulu aku tidak pernah menyukaimu bahkan menganggapmu anak. Yang kau lakukan hanya berkelahi, minum-minum di bar, membuat malu keluarga. Bahkan aku yakin kau sudah meniduri banyak wanita dan mengidap penyakit menjijikan itu. Berterimah kasilah karena aku masih mengijinkan anak menjijikan sepertimu untuk tinggal dirumah ini. Kau tahu? Penyesalan terbesar dalam hidupku adalah melahirkan anak sialan sepertimu."

Dengan cepat Heechul menutup pintu. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendiri diluar. Hangeng yang menyaksikan semuanya diam layaknya patung. Ingin sekali ia menolong anaknya. Memeluknya dengan erat agar anaknya tidak kedinginan diluar sana dan mengatakan ada appa disini. Appa akan selalu melindungimu. Namun apa yang bisah ia lakukan? Ia hanyalah seorang suami yang tunduk pada istrinya. Dirumah ini bukanlah ia yang berkuasa melainkan Heechul. Ia hanya laki-laki miskin yang mendadak kaya karena menikahi Heechul, anak dari konglomerat Korea Selatan.

Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak beranjak ditempatnya. Tidak ada niatan sedikitpun baginya untuk mencari tempat yang lebih hangat. Ia diam ditempatnya masih dengan keadaan tersungkur dilantai. 'apa tidak ada sedikitpun simpati untukku eomma? Quixian! Hyung rasa...hyung tidak akan bisah bertahan seperti yang kau inginkan, mianhae.' Batin kyuhyun memandang nanar pintu yang telah menelan sosok Heechul.

DESTINY

Kyuhyun terbangun ketika Zhoumi menepuk pelan wajahnya. Zhuomi baru saja menyelesaikan kuliahnya dan langsung menuju atap gedung kampus mereka.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Zhoumi panik ketika melihat Kyuhyun memegang kepalanya dan sedikit mengerang kesakitan.

"Apa hyung sudah melakukan yang kuminta?" Tanya Kyuhyun tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Zhoumi. Dan mendapat anggukan dari Zhoumi.

"Tolong Hyunng urus ini juga untukku. Waktuku sangat terbatas jika harus melakukannya sendiri. Kau bisah meminta bantuan Yesung hyung jika mau. Bisahkah?" Kyuhyun menyodorkan sebuah benda kecil berwarna biru kearah Zhoumi. "Disitu berisi semua lagu dan fotoku bersama Quixian. Yesung hyung akan mengerti jika hyung memberikannya padanya."

"Siap captain Kyu" Ucap Zhoumi dengan senyum lima jarinya. Menirukan gaya Changmin. Tangan kanannya ia angkat sejajar dengan kepalanya, seolah memeberi hormat.

"Kau yang bodoh semakin terlihat bodoh jika tersenyum menjijikan seperti itu hyung." Kyuhyun berdiri dan menepuk pelan seragamnya yang terkena debu. Tanpa memperdulikan protesan Zhoumi, Kyuhyun mengambil ponselnya yang sedari tadi bergetar disakunya.

"Kyu~ cepat kemari. Besok akan ada pemakaman masal untuk kami jika kau tidak segera datang." Seru Eunhyuk panik dengan satu tarikan napas ketika Kyuhyun menjawab panggilannya. Ia bahkan tidak mengucapkan yeoboseyo terlebih dahulu. Eunhyuk langsung memutuskan kontak begitu saja. tanpa memberikan kesempatan pada Kyuhyun untuk berbicara.

"Waeyo Kyu?" Tanya Zhoumi.

"Ck, mereka mencari masalah diwaktu yang tidak tepat. hari ini hyung pulang naik taksi saja." Ucap Kyuhyun langsung menyambar kunci mobil yang tergeletak di samping Zhoumi. Dengan cepat ia menuruni tangga dan berlari kearah parkiran. Tempat Zhoumi memarkirkan Ferari berwarna merah miliknya. Dengan cepat ia menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan melesat meninggalkan gedung kampus.

DESTINY

Ferari merah tepat terparkir dengan mulus didepan sebuah gedung tua di pinggiran Seoul yang tanpak tak terawat. Cat gedung tersebut sudah terkelupas dan tampak tulisan dimana-mana. Beberapa atap sudah hilang entah kemana begitupun dengan kaca-kaca jendela tersebut. Rumput liar tumbuh subur memenuhi halaman gedung. Kyuhyun berdecih. Tempat ini seharusnya dirobohkan saja.

.

.

Bug

Tubuh Eunhyuk menghantam dinding dengan keras. Wajahnya sudah penuh dengan lebam. Ia sedikit meringis ketika memuntahkan darah segar entah untuk keberapa kalinya. Dipandanginya keadaan disekelilingnya. Terlihat teman-temannya yang sudah kewalahan dan babak belur, tidak jauh beda dengannya.

"Bagaimana Eunhyuk-ssi? Apa kau masih ingin memilih Kyuhyun-ssi atau..." ucap seorang pria bertubuh gembul dengan menggantung kalimatnya. Ia berjalan mendekati tubuh Eunhyuk yang sudah terduduk dilantai akibat ulahnya. "Atau kau ingin bergabung menjadi anggota kami... aku akan memberikanmu posisi istimewah jika kau ingin?"

"Aku bersedia Shindong-ssi" Jawab beberapa namja yang juga sudah babak belur.

"Yak! Kalian ingin berhianat pada Kyuhyun, eoh." Timpal seorang namja. Seluruh tubuhnya sudah penuh dengan luka. Bahkan ia yakin tangan kirinya patah.

"Kukukukuku... lihatlah Eunhyuk-ssi. Baru mendapat beberapa pukulan saja separuh dari anggota kalian bersediah memilih kami dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun-ssi. Ap-"

cuih

Ucapan Shindong terhenti ketika Eunhyuk dengan berani meludah tepat diwajahnya.

"Dalam mimpimu saja. Lagi pula aku tidak berniat memiliki bos yang bahkan aku lebih tampan darinya." Dengan santai Eunhyuk berujar tidak memperdulikan bahwa aksinya bisah saja akan langsung mengantarnya mengahadap yang diatas.

"Kau!"

Bug bug

Emosi Shindong tersulut. Dengan membabi buta ia menghajar Eunhyuk. Diambilnya sebuah balok yang tergeletak dua meter disamping kirinya. Kemudian dengan sekuat tenaga ia ayunkan tepat mengenai kepala Eunhyuk. Sehingga membuatnya jatuh dan menciptakan genangan darah dilantai.

"Hyung!"

Namja tadi yang sempat menyela teman-temannya berlarih kearah Eunhyuk dan diikuti oleh kawannya yang lain – yang masih memihak padanya - saling menautkan tangan membentuk sebuah lingkaran. Berniat melindungi Eunhyuk – bos kedua mereka - . Shindong bardecih. Diangkatnya kembali balok tersebut memukul dengan sembarang dan kesegalah arah. Namun lingkaran tersebut tetap terbentuk dengan sempurnah dan kokoh. Bahkan tidak ada niatan sedikitpun untuk melepaskan pegangan mereka.

Eunhyuk berusaha berdirih. Meski kepalanya telah mengeluarkan darah. Ia tidak bisah diam saja melihat teman-teman satu gengnya yang sudah ia anggap saudara, terluka karenanya. Ini semua salahnya. Andai saja ia menunggu Kyuhyun hingga selesai kuliah dan tidak termakan tantangan Shindong. Mereka pasti tidak akan sekarat seperti sekarang.

"Makan ini!" teriak Shindong. Sedangkan anak buahnya yang sedari tadi berada didalam gedung, diam dan menatap iba pada orang-orang yang dihajar oleh Shindong

Eunhyuk tersenyum ketika sayup-sayup melihat siluet Kyuhyun. "Apa aku benar-benar merindukannya? Bahkan aku melihatnya sekarang" Kalimat Eunhyuk terhenti seiring dengan matanya yang menutup. Melenyapkan onyx kelamnya

Bug bruk

Shindong tersungkur menabrak tumpukan kayu dan menjatuhkan baloknya hingga mengenai kakinya. Ia terkejut dan kehilangan konsentrasinya ketika Kyuhyun muncul dihadapannya dan menarik bajunya. Kemudian memukul wajahnya.

"Kau" suara Shindong tercekat ketika Kyuhyun kembali menghujaminya dengan pukulan. Ia melirik anak buahnya yang terdiam ditempat. "Apa kalian hanya ingin diam seperti orang bodoh disana?" teriak Shindong.

Salah satu anak buah Shindong yang tersadar segera memungut kayu dan berjalan kearah Kyuhyun. Ia hendak memukul Kyuhyun. Namun dangan sigap ditangkis oleh orang lain.

"Changmin-ah" Kyuhyun berbalik dan terkejut ketika melihat Changmin dan Zhoumi dibelakangnya.

"Kau membuatku khawatir dengan mengendarai mobil seperti orang gila." Mendengar kalimat Changmin, Kyuhyun tahu bahwa Changmin mengikutinya hingga kesini. Dan Zhoumi? Bukankah ia pengawal pribadi Kyuhyun? Tentu saja Zhoumi akan tahu kemanapun ia pergi.

Kyuhyun melangkah ketempat Eunhyuk. Ia meringis ketika melihat kondisi teman-temannya, tertutama Eunhyuk. Namja itu mengeluarkan banyak darah hingga menciptakan genangan yang cukup besar.

"HyukHyuk bangunlah."

Merasa tidak mendapat jawaban. Kyuhyun mengguncang tubuh Eunhyuk. "Hyukhyuk ayo bangun." Lagi Eunhyuk tidak merespon

Merasa tidak putus asa Kyuhyun kembali mengguncang tubuh Eunhyuk. "Lee Hyukjae bangunlah, jika tidak aku akan membuang semua koleksi yadongmu." Ancam Kyuhyun

Kembali Eunhyuk tidak merespon dan tetap memilih memejamkan matanya.

Seketika pandangan Kyuhyun kosong. Ia ingat, hal ini sama seperti beberapa hari yang lalu. Dimana adiknya Quixian memilih menutup matanya dan tidak mendengarkan ucapannya sekeras apapun ia meminta. Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun meletakan tubuh Eunhyuk yang sudak memucat. Ia bangun dari duduknya, berjalan pelan, seolah menghitung langkah demi langkah. Ia sediki menunduk dan mengambil bendah kecil yang tersimpan dikakinya dan Tersenyum layaknya seorang iblis.

Sret

Dengan sekali tusuk. Namja yang berada dihadapannya tergeletak tak bernyawa. Menampakan tusukan benda tajam tepat dijantungnya yang sudah mengucurkan darah segar. Kyuhyun terkekeh dengan menatap dingin mayat didepannya. Ia kembali melangkah dan

Sret

Satu nyawa kembali tumbang dengan kondisi yang tidak bedah jauh dengan korban pertama. Shindong menegang. Kyuhyun menatapnya. Sungguh tatapan itu begitu dingin dan menusuk. Tubuhnya seolah terkunci dan suaranya mendadak lenyap ketika ia hendak memintah tolong pada anak buahnya. Kyuhyun dengan perlahan berjalan kearahnya.

"Yang merampas milikku harus mati." Gumam Kyuhyun dan mulai melayangkan sebuah belati yang sedari tadi digenggamnya. Belati dengan bertuliskan nama Quixian dan kumpulan ukiran rumit diseluruh bagiannya.

Shindong berhasil menghingdar. Anak buahnya menyelamatkannya, sedangkan seorang lagi memukul kepala Kyuhyun dengan balok dari belakang. Kyuhyun kemudian memutar dan menusukan belatinya pada orang yang tadi memukulnya. ia kembali berjalan meski darah mulai mengalir melewati pelipisnya hingga dagu. Kembali kepala Kyuhyun dihantam dan membuatnya terjatuh mengerang kesakitan. Kepalnya seolah ingin pecah. Membuatnya berteriak. Mengundang pandangan iba dari Zhoumi dan lainnya

"Hyung"

Deg

Kyuhyun seolah merasakan dejavu. Tepat didepannya, Quixian berdiri dengan tersenyum padanya. Tangannya terulur menyentuh wajah Kyuhyun "Belum saatnya hyung." Setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut tubuh Quixian perlahan berpendar dan lenyap dalam satu kedipan mata.

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menangis dan memanggil nama Quixian ketika menyadari sang adik telah menghilang. Tatapannya yang tadinya kosong dan wajah datar berubah senduh dan dipenuhi linangan air mata. Ia menangis seperti anak kecil. Membuat semua orang dalam gudang tersebut terenyuh hatinya tak terkecuali Shindong.

"Aku tahu alasanmu melakukan ini. Tapi Shindong-ssi, semua ini bukanlah salah Kyuhyun, hyungku. Semua itu murni kecelakaan." Ucap Quixian yang sudah tidak menampakan wujudnya lagi. "Benar hyung. Ini bukan salah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya berniat menolongku yang kritis. Jadi aku mohon hentikan semua ini." Ucap seorang namja yang menampakan dirinya tepat dihadapan Shindong.

"Ryeowookie"

"Ne ini aku hyung. Kemana hyungku yang baik hati? Hyung yang bahkan tidak mampu membunuh seekor seranggapun. Kenapa sekarang menjadi seperti ini? Hyung bahkan tidak ada bedanya dengan mereka"

"Apa maksudmu Wookie?"

"Jungmo! Dialah yang membullyku hyung. Mereka memukulku hingga sekarat dan melempar tubuhku dijalan. Kyuhyun dan Quixian menemukanku. Kyuhyun bahkan mengemudikan mobilnya layaknya orang gila. Melupakan keselamatan dirinya dan Quixian. Dan semua demi menyelamatkanku hyung."

"Jadi...Jungmo menipuku?" Gumam Shindong

"Hyung... waktuku sudah habis. Aku harap Hyung tidak berkelahi lagi dan hidup dengan baik. Itu keinginan terakhirku hyung." Tubuh Ryeowook langsung hilang setelah mengucapkan keinginannya.

"Ne Ryeowookie. Hyung janji. Janji seumur hidup."

Shindong kemudian memandang keselilingnya. Kyuhyun sudah mulai tenang. Anak buahnya juga sudah berhenti berkelahi. "Mian Kyuhyun-ssi. Aku salah paham padamu." Ucap Shindong mengulurkan tangannya sambil menunduk 90 derajat. Kyuhyun hanya duduk ditempatnya. Tidak memeberikan respon apapun.

"Tentu beruang" Sahut Eunhyuk yang dipapah oleh Zhoumi. Membuat Kyuhyun menoleh padanya. "Kau pikir aku akan mati semudah itu, Eoh? Bukankah kau bilang aku ini seperti kucing, yang memiliki sembilan nyawa?" Ucapnya lagi kemudian mengerlingkan matanya. Membuat kyuhyun berdecih. Eunhyuk beruntung masih bisah sadar setelah kehilangan banyak darah dan hampir mati.

"Untuk kali ini aku tidak akan memarahimu." Jawab Shindong "Mian aku tidak bisah membantu kalian. Ada tikus yang harus aku bereskan segera."

"Jika Jungmo yang kau cari... ia ada di Seoul Hospital. Kyuhyun telah mengirimnya kesana." Seru Changmin asal

"Kebetulan sekali." Dengan cepat Shindong mengambil ponsel.

"Yeoboseyo Park Ajjushi."

"..."

"Ani, aku hanya ingin menanyakan pasien bernama Kim Jungmo...Ne aku temannya... dikamar berapa ia dirawat?... ah ne, gomawo ajjushi." Shindong langsung memutuskan panggilannya.

"Kalian semua ada mainan baru yang sudah menanti."

DESTINY

Setelah mengantar Eunhyuk dan yang lainnya kerumah sakit. Kyuhyun melajukan Ferari miliknya menuju Dream House. Shin ajjumma baru saja mengabarinya bahwa Jino. Salah satu anak panti yang sangat disayangi Quixian mengalami demam tinggi. Zhoumi dan Changmin sudah melarangnya untuk pergi. Mereka meminta agar Kyuhyun menginap dirumah sakit dan biar Zhoumi saja yang menjemput Jino. Tapi Kyuhyun bersikeras untuk pergi. Ia berjanji, ia akan bersedia dirawat setelah ia menjemput Jino dan mengantarnya kerumah sakit

"Ajjumma bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Begitu sampai di Dream House – panti asuhan – Kyuhyun langsung menuju kamar Jino.

"Buruk Kyuhyun-ah. Ajjumma sudah memberinya obat dan mengompresnya. Tapi panasnya tidak turun juga." Ucap Shin ajjumma panik

"Aku akan segera membawanya kerumah sakit. Ajjumma siapkan keperluannya. Zhoumi akan menjemput ajjumma."

Dengan mengerahkan seluruh tenaga, Kyuhyun menggendong Jino. Kyuhyun berjengik ketika merasakan panas dari tubuh Jino. Sesekali ia memegang kepalanya yang sedari tadi berdenyut. Ia mengumpati sakitnya yang kambuh diwaktu yang tidak tepat.

Setelah mendudukan Jino di samping kursi pengemudi, Kyuhyun cepat menempati kursinya dan menjalankan mobil. Ferari Kyuhyun berjalan dengan kecepat normal. Ia takut jika ia melebihi batas ia akan lepas kendali dan membahayakan nyawa Jino.

"Kyu Hyung" lirih Jino. Keringat sudah membasahi seluruh pakaiann yang digunakannya.

"Ne hyung disini. Bertahanlah... kita akan segera sampai." Ucap Kyuhyun berusaha menenangkan jino

"Sakit hyung...sakit"

"Hyung akan segera membawamu kerumah sakit Jino-ah. Sakitmu akan segera hilang... dokter akan menyembuhkanmu."

"Hyung" Erang Jino. Tubuhnya menegang. Suhu tubuhnya semakin tinggi.

Kyuhyun semakin panik ketika melihat Jino yang semakin mengerang kesakitan. Ditambahnya kecepatan mobilnya dan menyalip setiap kendaraan yang berada didepannya. Kecepatan mobilnya semakin meningkat seiring dengan Jino yang semakin megeluhkan sakitnya.

Sebuah sedan didepannya melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi, sama dengannya. Kyuhyun yang menyadari hal itu. Refleks membanting stir kearah kiri dan menarik tubuh kecil jino kedalam pelukannya. Mobil kyuhyun berputar beberapa kali.

Prang

Ferari milik kyuhyun menabrak pagar pembatas. Kepala Kyuhyun menghantam pintu mobil sedangkan tubuh lainnya menghantam sisi samping kemudi. Sedan hitam yang tadi hampir bertabrakan dengan ferari milik Kyuhyun terus melaju. Tidak memperdulikan kondisi mengenaskan dari mobil yang hampir bertabrakan dengannya.

"Jangan sekarang Quixian." Lirih Kyuhyun melihat siluet Quixian didepannya. Bibirnya bergetar. Ia terus memeluk tubuh kecil Jino. Luka dikepalanya yang sempat terkena hantaman balok semakin membesar, mangalirkan darah segar. Warna kulitnya yang putih kepucatan semakin pucat seiring dengan banyaknya darah yang keluar.

Dengan penuh perjuangan Kyuhyun berhasil mendudukan Jino dikursinya. Ia bersyukur Jino tidak mengalami cidera. Kemudian ia berusaha kembali kekursinya. Ia melirik ponselnya yang tadi diletakannya didasbord. ponsel tersebut sedari tadi berdering. Layarnya menampilkan nama Zhoumi.

"Yeoboseyo Kyu"

"Hyung tolong aku...cepat kemari"


End file.
